swarm_warfandomcom-20200213-history
Axon Karr
'Axon Karr '''was a Human male, a Commodore in the Imperial Navy, Admiralissimo of the Core Imperium, and an Admiral in the Imperial Remnant. Born as a scion of the wealthy Karr family on Carida, Axon was from birth instilled with a proud, aristocratic, and xenocentric nature. Enrolling in the Republic's military academy on Carida when he came of age, Karr graduated with flying colors at the onset of the Clone Wars. Assigned as a bridge officer on a ''Venator-class Star Destroyer, Karr saw some combat during the initial stages of the war(earning him a promotion to Lieutenant), but was soon shifted to perform inconsequential rearguard duties, which resulted in deep dislike of the Republic in Axon. Viewing the Senate and government as corrupt and inefficient, he was thus thrilled when Supreme Chancellor Palpatine proclaimed the New Order. Surviving the Emperor's purges of the military due to his newfound devotion to the Empire, Karr quickly rose to become a naval Captain and was given command of an Imperial-I Star Destroy for his loyalty. Before the onset of the Galactic Civil War Karr was transferred to serve under Grand Admiral Kuat in his Midnight Fleet. Growing to respect the Admiral for his tactical skill and military acumen, Karr learned a great deal from his superior. When the Galactic Civil War began in earnest, Karr served in several battles, including the Battle of Alzoc III. For his victories he was given the temporary rank of Acting Commodore, put in command of Void-Hunter Squadron, and tasked with hunting down an elusive Rebel fleet under General-Admiral Bren Katar. During this campaign he, along with Commodore Vaktus Dekati, initiated the First Battle of Mon Calamari and the Battle of Ruisto. Biography Early Life and Career Axon was born on Carida, a world in the Colonies region of the Galaxy. His family, the Karrs, were possibly the first human settlers on Carida, and were an extremely wealthy and influential political dynasty. As such, Axon grew up pampered and perhaps spoiled, but, somehow, avoided becoming overly arrogant. He was also trained to speak with a Core Worlds accent, as was popular among the nobility of the Colonies. Attending the best business schools on his homeworld, Karr didn't pursue a career in that field, instead opting to join the Republic's military Academy on Carida. A model student, he graduated with no demerits and first in his class, displaying real potential in naval combat. Just weeks after his graduation ceremony, the Clone Wars erupted, and Axon, with his new Second Lieutenant's commission, was reassigned to the bridge of a Venator, the Conciliator. Clone Wars Second Lieutenant Karr first saw combat in the Sky Battle of Quell, under the Jedi Aayla Secura. The Conciliator ''was destroyed, but Karr managed to escape aboard a shuttle and send out a call for help, which was answered by Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. For this Karr was promoted to Lieutenant, awarded several decorations of honor and merit, and reassigned as First Officer of the ''Unyielding, another Venator. The Unyielding ''participated in a few isolated battles, including the Battles of Saleucami and Kamino, but other than that was mostly relegated to rearguard duties. Karr, a prideful man, saw this as a personal affront, and, left to stew in his own juices, began to view the Senate and the Republic at whole as inefficient, decadent, and corrupt. Axon even became paranoid that his rivals had greased palms in order to cut him off from promotions by assigning him to non-combat roles. Thus, when the Clone Wars came to a long-awaited close and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine proclaimed the Empire, Axon Karr was one of the first naval officers to wholeheartedly support him, and happily welcomed the rise of the New Order. Serving the Empire The New Order An avowed humanocentrist and fanatic, borderline-sycophantic supporter of the Empire and the Emperor, Karr survived the latter's purge of the officer corps and, with the execution of his former superior, acquired the rank of Captain. To reward his loyalty Imperial Center gave him command of the ''Contagion, one of the first Imperial-I Star Destroyers. Core Imperium Imperial Remnant Death Legacy